


Day 6: Dragged Away

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 14000605 futures, A lot of them sucked, Caught, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Unhappy Ending, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: "Let them go," were the first words that came from Stephen when Thanos finally caught up with them after they successfully evaded him, kept the Time Stone from him, for three long, heart-wrenching years.





	Day 6: Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signature Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436935) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic). 

> This is inspired by quite possibly my favorite novel-length MCU fic (definitely top 5), _Signature Move_ by perryvic. It's an amazing fix-it that fixes the tragedy of Endgame so very well but somehow manages not to retcon canon to do it. I could gush about it for many paragraphs. And it's severely underrated, considering its length and brilliance with characterization and storytelling. Leave some kudos, peoples. Great for Stephen/Tony/Loki/Natasha fans. Hell, great for fans who love some seriously good stories, period. Every character's represented well.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to get into spoilers, but one of the themes earlier on in the fic is just how bad some of the futures Stephen had to experience to choose the one he ended up choosing in canon. This ficlet goes into one of the "on the run but eventually captured by Thanos" scenarios that could have happened. One of the futures without a happy ending.

"Let them go," were the first words that came from Stephen when Thanos finally caught up with them after they successfully evaded him, kept the Time Stone from him, for three long, heart-wrenching years.

Thanos had used the Reality Stone to turn the surrounding metal of the spaceship port into long grasping chains that kept Stephen on his knees, arms yanked behind him and completely bound immobile. Across from him the one he knew as Corvus Glaive had the point of his glaive on Tony's bare throat, ready to slice it open at his master's command. The alien named Proxima Midnight had Peter Quill's sprained, possibly broken arm yanked behind the man's back and a wicked knife against his jugular.

(He could not help but think of another Peter, a young Peter who they managed to send home six months after they started running, and three months before Thanos punished them for their defiance by laying waste to half of Earth. He did not know if Peter was even alive anymore.)

And the rest of his allies— his friends? The giant called Cull Obsidian seemed ready to tear Drax in half, and looked capable of achieving it. Mantis was crumpled in the corner, unmoving. Stephen could not tell if she was still breathing.

Thanos took a couple steps forward to look down upon him. "And why, wizard, should I do that?"

Stephen tried to shift and the chains only tightened in retaliation. He swallowed and stared up at the Titan's hard gaze. "Because they know nothing. I am the one you want. I have the knowledge you seek." He could see both Tony and Peter wanted to speak, to argue, but any speech would risk them cutting their own throats.

"I could do that," said Thanos, stepping closer. "But in harboring you, they have been equally defiant. And they may yet have their use."

He looked over his shoulder, and that is all the sign his gathered lieutenants and soldiers needed. The partially broken housing for Tony's nanotech was torn from him before three of Thanos's nameless soldiers pulled him up to haul him out, and another two grabbed Mantis.

Peter was given similar treatment, and even though he cried out in pain as one of them yanked his hurt arm, the pilot had enough energy for insults. "Geroff me, you fucking nutsack-faced morons— Stephen!" Drax struggled equally against the giant, without success.

Tony, uncharacteristically, said nothing, but as he was dragged away with the Guardians, he caught Stephen's eye and the sorcerer could see the silent determination that had driven them the last three years falter.

When they were finally pulled out of sight, he was left kneeling and surrounded by Thanos, Corvus Glaive, and a handful of soldiers. He looked the Titan in the eye and remained silent; he had already said his piece, and it was clear that his captor would not change his mind at this time.

Thanos took another step forward and kneeled to be near eye-level to him. "Three years ago, you delayed not only the inevitable by hiding the Time Stone from me, but in the process you killed one of my children most dear to me."

He put his fingers under Stephen's chin and tilted it upward. "When I set myself to do the work that must be done to balance the universe, I did not consider it fun. It was a duty that no one else would do. But the thought of watching you break until there is nothing left of you to take? That does put a smile on my face."

And then Thanos removed his hand and stood. The chains detached from the floor only to be grabbed by the soldiers, and Stephen was forced to his feet and dragged by them towards the Titan's ship, the glaive set at his back and despair fully settled upon his heart.


End file.
